


Get It Right

by First_Officer_Winters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Officer_Winters/pseuds/First_Officer_Winters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After protecting Arthur from a spell, Merlin has been turned female. Unfortunately he also reveals his magic. Arthur will not execute him but his silence is worse than any fire. Will a visiting Kingdom change things around for them?<br/>Songfic, Genderbend, Yaoi, Reveal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Officer Winters: I wrote this in 2-3 hours so there's most likely a few mistakes. Feel free to message me with corrections. However take in mind, I am not a writer, I just have a bunch of ideas I like to write out. I appreciate the help but I probably won't fix anything. If it's bad I might, but most likely I'll forget. I'm rather busy with college and projects and this is just a way to get rid of stress.
> 
> Warnings: This is a yaoi! Yes Merlin is turned female, but his mind is male! If you don't like yaoi just leave.
> 
> I do not own Merlin or Glee. The song is "Get It Right" from Glee.  
> PS. This was previously on ff.net and they deleted most of my stories so I decided to post them here.

Merlin stood there; he couldn't help but try and swallow the lump that had settled in his throat since…since Arthur found out about his magic.

* * *

It was another incident with one of Morgana's lackeys. However this one was cleverer, believing that Arthur would loose his kingdom if he were transformed into a woman. A woman could not rule Camelot and he would be forced to marry a man who would be the king instead. It would have worked had Merlin not stepped in the way of the spell.

Merlin's fury however got the best of him; also allowing him to ignore the pain his body was going through. He roared, his voice powered with magic despite the more feminine pitch. He flung his hands out and the sorcerer flew and landed harshly into the wall and slumped. The other enemies stood there in shock before trying to raise their swords.

"You even try to attack  _my king_  you will die. Send this message to Morgana. 'You will not touch Arthur Pendragon for Emrys, Dragon Lord and greatest sorcerer in the world protects him. You should do well to give up on this foolish endeavor, for you will never touch him. I will  _die_  before he is harmed.' You tell her this and I'll spare you your pathetic filthy lives." The enemies fled.

Merlin felt his heart stutter as he realized that there was a sharp sword pointing at the small of his back.

"Sorcerer." He could hear the pain and anger in Arthur's voice. Instead of facing his beloved, Merlin simply dropped to his knees, ignoring the strange new sensation of breasts moving underneath his shirt. However the long black hair that moved into his eyes did distract him.

He did not try to beg forgiveness, he did not speak a word, and it was all he could do to keep from sobbing. So Merlin bit his lip and swallowed his tears. Arthur now knew.

"You…you lied to me…" Merlin felt his shoulders start to shake; terror and shame racked his heart. The sword still poked his back, reminding him that his life was in danger. Merlin's magic rose to defend him, blue wisps circled him but he just waved his hand and the magic quivered before settling down.

He could not defend himself, he wouldn't. Merlin did not deserve forgiveness no matter how much he wanted it.

"All this time, you've been…I trusted you." Footsteps circled him and Merlin could see Arthur's boots through his new hair. He could only nod, more hair, fell over his shoulders. "You…" Arthur choked and Merlin could not hold it any longer.

He burst into sobs and looked up at Arthur. "Forgive me, I cannot-I must protect you!" His nose was running but he didn't care. "I-I cannot-I was born with magic-I was born to protect you! I must-I want to protect you, I love you so much, I cannot-I will not watch any harm come to you if I cannot help it! I will not apologize for saving your life, I cannot-for I do not regret any of it!" Merlin's breath came short and he began hiccupping between words, nearly hyperventilating. "You must live, you will be the greatest king this world will ever know! You're-you-!" He couldn't speak any more the sobs taking over and he simply bowed his head and cried.

Arthur did not sentence him to death that day; he did not even properly punish him. He just killed Merlin with silence. He refused to speak to Merlin except orders. Merlin scrambled to do them; he waited for Arthur to look into his eyes but the man refused. Such a rejection was more painful than any flame.

* * *

Merlin, now in a female body had to wear dresses, Gwen lent a few of hers, not knowing of his magic. Only Arthur knew of Merlin's magic, everyone just knew he had taken a spell for the new king and was transformed into a woman. They all had noticed Arthur's coldness but none said anything. Merlin would bind his chest, the breasts being small enough to not need too much fabric. The noticeable lack of anything between his legs was distressing but he just considered it another punishment for his betrayal. He tried to cut his hair one day but unfortunately it grew back when he was cleaning around Arthur that evening. When he noticed the hair was long again he couldn't hold back the shriek and groan as he clutched the thick locks. Arthur did not spare him a glance and Merlin felt even worse. He was forced to tie the locks in a thick tail at the base of his neck, the curls being too heavy to do anything else.

* * *

Now Merlin was standing once again at Arthur's side, at a banquet. One of the neighboring kingdoms was visiting but Merlin didn't know why. Arthur never let him join in on the meetings after the incident.

Gwen had finished a dress for him the other day for this event. Merlin was surprised at the beautiful fabric and nearly refused the dress but Gwen was stubborn. It was a beautiful pale blue color with darker blue accents, the bust accentuating Merlin's small breasts, which made Merlin flush with humiliation. His hair was loose around his shoulders, the curls reaching the small of his back and tickling his neck.

"I'm pleased to know that Camelot is reconsidering that barbaric law against magic." The visiting king said as they finished the meal and turned towards the entertainment of dancing and music. Merlin nearly dropped his wine jug. "I hear you even have a servant who saved you from magic, with magic."

Arthur nodded and placed his goblet down. Merlin noticed it was running low so he moved to pour more when Arthur's hand stopped him.

"This is he, he was transformed into a woman a few weeks ago." Merlin froze and looked over at the other king who had an intrigued expression on his aging but handsome face.

"Truly? He makes a rather pretty woman." Merlin flushed with humiliation but did not say anything. "Come girl," Merlin bit his cheek but could not stop his eyebrow from twitching. "Come stand where I can see you."

Merlin sat the jug down, walked around the table and stood in front of the royals. Arthur's gaze was cold and he couldn't keep the slight flinch as he looked over to the visiting King.

"Yes, yes you are rather pretty." Merlin shifted his feet; his cheeks burning and he could feel lightheaded. "You look like you have a pretty voice, don't you think my love?" The beautiful queen smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, however I am not fond of folk songs, and I grow bored of the regular music." She pulled out a stone from her skirts. "I have a stone here, I carry it often to events such as this. It is…well it is a stone that allows the one who touches it to sing their feelings. It would be nice to hear a new song."

Merlin felt his heart jump into his throat as fear coursed through him.

"That sounds perfect." Arthur said stiffly and Merlin faced him in horror. However the look his king gave him made Merlin swallow a sob.

"Come here my dear, all you need is to touch it with your fingers." She smiled. Merlin felt his palms grow sweaty as he slowly stepped towards the offered stone. His hand shook as it reached and stopped a mere inch away. He gave one more glance to Arthur who glared at him and touched the stone.

Merlin's magic swirled around him and suddenly music played around the room. It was soft and he could feel something climbing up his throat.

_What have I done?_  He felt his cheeks flush again as he stepped backwards and raised his hands to his stomach as if holding it in.

_ I wish I could run, _

_Away from this ship going under  _he breathed a shaky breath.

_ Just trying to help, _

_Hurt everyone else_  his throat tightened but the words continued to flow. His voice was pleasant and light but Merlin could only feel mortified.

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

He looked up into the ceiling and let his hands fall to his side, the skirts of his dress feeling comforting on his sweaty skin.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_ , he couldn't bare to look at Arthur.

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his shoulders tensing.

_ Cause my best intentions _

_Keep making a mess of things;_  he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

_ I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take?_  His hands returned to his stomach as it felt like he was holding his emotions together.

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right,_  he looked forward and closed his eyes.

_to get it right_  he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a light beat could be heard.

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  he began to sway, his feet lightly moving to the rhythm. He kept his eyes closed, almost able to forget where he was.

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_  he clenched his hands and squared his shoulders.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_ I just wanna fix it somehow _

_But how many times will it take?_  His voice grew stronger but he knew his expression showed his agony.

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

The beat grew louder and he felt clearer.

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air;_  he tilted his head back

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  His eyes flew open

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  he threw out his arms

_And finally someone will see how much I care_  he finally met Arthur's eyes and his hands pressed to his heart. The note continued powerfully.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  Tears began to fall as he remained looking into Arthur's eyes.

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  the heals of his hands pressed into his eyes as everyone could hear the emotions in his voice, his shoulders visibly shaking.

_I just wanna fix it somehow_  he shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, as if it would protect him.

_But how many times will it take?_  he sobbed.

_Oh, how many times will it take,_ he bent over to his knees

_to get it right?_  He looked into Arthur's eyes once again

_To get it right_  he slumped down and the sobs let loose. He felt such mortification and he quickly fled the hall.

Merlin's skirts were getting in his way as he stumbled through the corridors. He had never felt so humiliated in his life, nor horrified that he had actually sang to Arthur. His footsteps were light compared to the stomping his male feet would have made, however the sound still echoed loudly off the stone walls as he sobbed. He quickly grasped his skirts after he nearly fell down. He sprinted, dodging a few servants, too fast for anyone to stop him and ask him what was wrong.

Quickly he scaled the stairs to the courtyard, the cold air making his tear tracks burn on his skin. His blood was roaring in his ears, he didn't hear heavy stomping behind him.

He screeched as heavy arms wrapped around his middle and nearly lifted him from the ground. He kicked and flailed his arms, sobs continuing through the demands to let him go.

"Merlin, stop this!" Merlin's struggles ceased immediately and he fell limp in the arms, his chest heaving with exertion. He couldn't hold back the hysteric sobbing as he let his head fall back onto the warm shoulder. He covered his face with hands and allowed Arthur to hold him still as they sank to the ground, neither of them aware of anyone around them.

Merlin could feel the strong arms tighten around his middle and Arthur buried his face into his hair. He couldn't stop the pleading that slipped from his lips, sobs and hiccups made his words difficult to understand but he continued to beg forgiveness.

They sat there for a while until Merlin simply lay there, exhausted. Arthur heaved a great sigh and Merlin limply allowed him to turn his body till they faced each other.

He knew he must look a fright but Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"Merlin…" it was the first time Arthur had said to him for weeks. It made a pathetic sound come from Merlin but it made Arthur flinch. "I-Merlin I'm sorry." He whispered. Merlin's eyes widened but he held his breath. "I…Merlin you-you've done so much for me-you…I should have never rejected you." He breathed but Merlin shook his head and gripped Arthur's cheeks.

"Never apologize. I kept this from you for so long. It started out of fear…then I got to know you…I couldn't make you-I couldn't make you keep this from your father." Arthur's eyes widened.

"That's what you were worried about?" He asked, shocked.

Merlin nodded. "It became that I…I couldn't face how much…I have betrayed you so deeply…but I have to protect you, and I can't protect you if I'm not at your side! Arthur you're so important, to the world…to me." He couldn't believe that he had more tears but a few more leaked out. "I just-my magic is…it's almost alive in me. I couldn't just stand there and let them-I had to protect you!"

Arthur stared at Merlin for a few moments before sighing. "I-I have been going over our time together, how many times have you saved me and not once taking any credit?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"That's not why I do it!" He scolded; affronted that Arthur would believe he wanted credit!

"You-when it all happened…you said something…" Arthur looked away, a light dusting on his cheeks. Merlin raised an eyebrow again before his face heated up. He looked around and saw there were a few villagers looking on.

"Um…maybe we should speak somewhere else." He whispered. Arthur looked around and glared at the onlookers.

"No I think we're fine." Merlin choked.

"Arthur-!"

"Just say it again!" Merlin pursed his lips before looking away.

"Which part?" He mumbled, his thin fingers gripping Arthur's shoulders.

" _Mer_ lin."

"Ok fine…um I was born with magic…"

"The other part."

"Arthur! Ugh…I was born to protect-!"

"The other part!"

"I love you damnit!" Merlin hollered, his eyes squeezing tight and he felt mortification engulf him; he might as well have steam coming from his ears.

Warm hands moved up and touched his cheeks. Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur's face was too close! He however did not stop when the king kissed him. He breathed through his nose and pressed back. However he suddenly broke the kiss.

"Arthur, I'm still a male, I recently found a way to turn myself back." He flushed and looked away.

He had indeed found the spell only a week after being transformed. However, he felt like it was a suitable punishment. Yet he eventually got accustomed to being a female and so had still to switch back.

"I still would have kissed you." Merlin gaped at his king. Arthur looked away, his jaw stubbornly clenched. "I don't care if you're male or female. I-love you as well."

Merlin stared at his king before letting out a sob. Arthur looked at him startled but was tackled by Merlin. Their lips met once again, this time their mouths were open and it was much more passionate.

They kissed for a minute, gripping each other so tightly as if they would be ripped apart. Eventually they broke away and laughed as they embraced tightly.

"I love you clot pole." Merlin whispered.

"And I you idiot." They laughed again and embraced again.

"Can I stay female?" Merlin whispered. Arthur blinked and looked down in surprise.

"You want to stay female?"

Merlin nodded, his face flushed. "I-I don't want to be some hidden secret…I don't want you to be caught in any scandal." Arthur scoffed and scooped his arms under Merlin's knees and arms and stood holding Merlin like a bride. Merlin squeaked and hid his face in his hands.

"I don't care what they say, but if you wish to remain a female I will not complain." Merlin peaked through his finders to see Arthur leering down at him he let out a nervous giggle. "Besides, it's not a scandal if I marry the Court Sorcerer." Merlin's hands dropped, as did his jaw. Arthur began to walk back towards the staircase as Merlin simple gaped at his king.

"Warlock." He whispered finally.

"Hm?"

"I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock…there's a difference." Merlin said more strongly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?"

"I was born with magic, I don't just use it, I am magic." Arthur stopped walking but continued to hold Merlin close.

He was silent for a while and Merlin felt fear grip his heart again until Arthur spoke again.

"Is that a common thing? To be born with magic?" he asked before walking again. Merlin recognized the route to Arthur's room.

"Everyone, everything is born with magic Arthur." The king's step faltered for a moment before continuing on. "It just depends on how much someone has and whether or not they can utilize it. Most people have just enough to be alive, like all animals do. However, certain beings such as sorcerers have a bit more so they were in tuned to it. They however must use spells using the magic in the air and earth. They cannot really use the magic within as it keeps them alive. Myself however…I…" Merlin bit his lip and didn't really know how to continue. He spotted Arthur's chamber door and sighed with relief.

It wasn't that he didn't mind being in Arthur's arms but he kind of wanted to face Arthur for this. If Arthur was going to hear this, Merlin wanted to proudly tell him everything.

Arthur did not press for Merlin to continue but simply asked him to open the door as his hands were occupied. Merlin flushed but did so.

Eventually they entered the room and Arthur placed Merlin on the bed. He himself climbed onto it but they sat at a good distance so that they could be comfortable and have a conversation properly.

Merlin curled his legs underneath him, pulling at the skirts that got caught.

"I love your hair long." Arthur commented and Merlin shrugged.

"Its big and bushy, keeps getting in the way but every time I try to cut it, it grows back!"

Arthur smiled and reached out to put some behind the still slightly too large ears. Merlin looked similar to what he did before, however the chin was more pointed and his cheekbones were less pronounced. His lips and eyes were the same, almost too large for his face, but the lashes grew and thickened giving him a rather doe-eyed look. He had never allowed himself to observe Merlin closely so he wanted to really look at him.

Merlin's figure was similar to before; tall, sharp elbows, long limbs, and a thin waist. However his breasts were small but perfectly shaped from what Arthur could see. Merlin's hair reached his lower back and was so thick, almost like a lions mane; it framed Merlin's face and shoulders perfectly, his thin neck now showing, his pale skin unblemished; except a thin scar that seemed to start at his ear and ran down his neck and into the bodice of the dress. Arthur made a note to ask of it later.

"So what makes you different from sorcerers?" Merlin bit his lip and seemed to think over his words.

"I-I said before that I am called Emrys…I am supposedly…" he flushed prettily. His clear blue eyes glanced at him before looking away. "I'm the most powerful magical being this world will ever have." He said quickly. Arthur blinked but held his silver tongue. Merlin, powerful...?

"Don't look at me like that," Merlin griped. "I am…my-my father was Balinor…we met him once before." Arthur blinked before remembering the man who died in Merlin's arms. Arthur was too shocked to say anything. "I only found out the day before, I had merely hours with him." Merlin's expression seemed bittersweet. "Me being my fathers child…I already inherited the ability to use my own magic, plus my own inherent magic, doubling my strength…however…" This time Merlin's expression was pained, almost guilty. "Your…your father executed…hundreds of magical beings and non magical ones."

Arthur flinched but refused to interrupt.

"Magic…is everywhere, but it also goes through cycles. One being dies, the next born receives either part or all. However, when such a sudden amount of magic is released, it has to go somewhere right? However so much magic could rip beings apart without the proper abilities. Me already having so much magic, or destined to have so much magic…" Merlin took a deep breath.

"I'm two years younger than you…that's two years of death…genocide." Arthur's face was pale and he seemed to be shaking. "I'm sorry, I'll st-!"

"No…I need to know." Arthur begged taking Merlin's hand. His hand was still pale with long delicate fingers, but it was so small compared to his own.

Merlin nodded. "The magic had to go somewhere so when my mother loved my father…the magic collected within my soul and I was born with so much magic I have no need to any surrounding magics to use." He squeezed Arthur's hand again. "Apparently when I was still in my mothers womb, I used magic to sooth her body…to even keep her warm when it was cold." He smiled fondly. "When I was no older than a few weeks, I summoned water to myself and it shined blue. Mother was terrified."

Arthur felt his stomach plummet. His feelings must have shown on his face because Merlin pulled away and held his cheeks. "Never blame yourself. Your father was to blame for all of the blood shed." Merlin seemed to stop himself before he could say anything else. However the king heard the unspoken words. His father was a monster and nearly turned Arthur into one as well.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. Merlin smiled and his thumbs brushed against his lips.

"No…it brought me to you. It made me strong enough to protect you, the  _greatest_  king this world will ever know." Arthur felt his own cheeks flush at this. He could be a good one, but the  _greatest_? Merlin smirked and leaned close. "Believe me when I say you are already the greatest."

Their lips collided in a kiss so passionate it nearly knocked Arthur's breath away. It was messy, noses collided and teeth clashed but neither of them cared.

They were together, finally together and nothing would keep them apart.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you have some guests?"

…

"Arthu-!"

"Shut up  _Mer_ lin."

**Author's Note:**

> Officer Winters: Ok so this was an idea that pops in my head every time I hear the song "Get It Right" by Rachel in Glee. Most of the time when I listen to music I see scenes, and most of the time it's with Merlin characters. In order for it to work Merlin had to be a woman, but I love the idea where Merlin gets turned into a girl. I just see him being so awkward! Haha! He's a pretty guy, so I can imagine he'd be adorable as a girl!
> 
> Also I wrote this in maybe 2 hours so there's probably a ton of mistakes but I just couldn't not write it!


End file.
